La paz de mi corazón
by Madame Poppoff
Summary: - Toma la paz de mi corazón que yo tomaré el caos del tuyo, te protegeré de eso que te atormenta y seré el escudo contra la demencia en su mente,- le había aquella pequeña alma en el inframundo. Saga quiso creerle, pero no es tan facil. SxS YAOI


No había querido ir, aquella mañana en que su padre lo había llamado al Hades. No porque no sintiense respeto por él, sino porque sabía que era el momento. Otro ciclo divino comenzaría pronto y había sido seleccionado por el rey de los dioses para participar en él.

Cuando finalmente se armó de valor para bajar al inframundo, se encontró con su hermana Atena, aún molesta de que su queridísimo Apolo no los acompañase en esta ocación. Zeus reía alegremente, comentando cómo había extrañado la tibieza de la vida humana.

Poseidón rodaba los ojos, manteniendose siempre entre su hermano menor y el mayor, receloso del dios rubio.

Hades, por su parte, fue el único en notar su llegada. No era nada nuevo, por supuesto. Su Tío Hades era su favorito, el único que entendía lo dificil que era para él llevar el manto de la guerra a los mortales. Ares por su parte, adoraba a su tío Hades, y más de alguna vez, cuando niño, había murmurado lo mucho que le gustaría que aquel dulce hombre de cabello oscuro fuese su verdadero padre.

- Querido sobrino, - le recibió su tío con una sonrisa. - Estás listo para pasar al mundo mortal una vez más?

Ares asintió, preguntándose, como era su costumbre, por qué su tío debía mantener su fría máscara de desdén durante las guerras, si en realidad era una persona tan dulce.

- Terminemos con ésto, quieren? - gruñó Atena. Zeus sonrió ampliamente, tomando del brazo a su hermano mayor.

- Cuando tú quieras, querido hermano, - le dijo con un guiñó coqueto. Poseidón inmediatamente los separó con violencia.

- Hermano, si quieres por favor abrir el portal? Toda esta charla me aburre, - dijo seriamente, desviando la atención del dios del inframundo de su hermano y rey. Zeus bufó molesto. Ares estuvo a punto de sonreír.

Hades negó suavemente, acostumbrado a la actitud infantil de sus hermanos, antes de abrir un enorme portal de piedra con su llave dorada. Una enorme oscuridad se presentó ante ellos, con el aroma del mundo mortal tan cerca.

Zeus y Atena fueron los primeros en entrar, siempre guiándo la comitiva. Poseidón le robó un beso a su hermano mayor y siguió a los otros, haciendo que el mayor sonriera cansado.

- Ares, sobrino, qué pasa? - preguntó el hombre, notando que el otro dios no se había movido de su lugar.

Ares bajó la vista, avergonzado.

- No quiero ir, - dijo finalmente. - No es justo, tío, ustedes saben que la demencia de mi poder no es buena para un cuerpo humano frágil. Voy a volverme loco de nuevo y no podré disfrutar del sol y el aire humanos. No podré nisiquiera vivir una infancia. Por qué ustedes pueden vivir, pelear y amar y yo tengo que sufrir la locura de los hombres?

Sabía que sus quejas eran infantiles, su padre se lo había dicho miles de veces. Pero no le parecía justo. El poder de la guerra era demencial, desordenado. Era lógico que un cuerpo mortal no pudiese con el caos y la debil mente se deteriorara con facilidad. Podía ganar la pelea con Atena, podía perderla, pero no podría disfrutar la paz que le seguiría, sería una tortura tras otra, vivir entre mortales.

Su tío lo miró con tristeza, comprendiendo el dilema pero impotente de ayudarlo. Era dificil para su sobrino ser el que lleva la muerte y destrucción a los hombres. Hacía siglos que los humanos ya no lo beneraban y en su lugar, huían despavoridos ante su cosmos terrible. Como dios no debería ser un problema para él, pero el corazón humano era distinto. Saberse demente, rechazado y temido no era justo para alguien tan tierno como el pequeño Ares.

- Yo quiero ir con él, gran señor Hades, - llamó una voz desde uno de los rincones. Hades alzó una ceja, confundido de ver una pequeña alma acercándose a ellos sin temor.

- Tu próxima encarnación no debería ser en cien años más, pequeño? - preguntó el dios, visiblemente perturbado. El alma asintió, radiante en su pureza.

- Quiero ir ahora, con el gran Ares, entiendo su dolor y creo que puedo ayudarlo.

- Como podrías tú ayudarme, - suspiró el dios de la guerra, acercándose al alma. - Tú que no entiendes el poder de los dioses?

El alma contestó con firmeza, seguro de sus palabras.

- Tal vez no puedo entender la presión de los dioses, pero comprendo el dolor del corazón humano, comprendo el delirio y la locura de los que serás presa. Déjame ayudarte, dios de la guerra, une tu corazón al mío y saca de mí la paz que necesitas. En mi corazón hay tranquilidad y puedo dártela a tí.

Ares lo observó sorprendido, sin poder creer semejante oferta.

- Serías capaz de soportar el caos de mi interior con tu corazón? Podrías tú permanecer a mi lado?

El alma asintió, ofreciendo su mano al dios. Un gesto tan humano, tan cálido y simple. Are no pudo sino tomar esa pequeña mano, esa mano de niño, en la suya y seguir a aquel mortal por el portal de vuelta a la vida. La paz en su corazón le calaba hondo en su interior aún sin perder su divinidad.

Tal vez esa persona era la que había deseado por siglos.

Hades los vió partir con una leve sonrisa. Se despojó de su cuerpo y decidió seguirlos, secretamente cruzando los dedos y deseando lo mejor para su pobre sobrino favorito.

*****

- Saga, estas muy raro, usualmente no eres tan violento, - murmuró Kanon limpiando las heridas en la espalda de su hermano mayor. El gemelo bufó, observando sus manos.

_'Sería fácil hacerte pedazos, gemelo mío,' _pensaba. _'Sería tan fácil destruír esa sonrisa tuya, hacerte maldecir las estrellas que nos han unido. No, tú eres mi hermano, mi sangre, mi Kanon, no quiero lastimarte, quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que siempre sonrías como ahora, quiero... quiero protegerte...'_

Kanon continuó su trabajo, ignorante de los pensamientos que atormentaban a su querido hermano.

Saga se incorporó violentamente, el rostro ensombrecido.

- Saga? - preguntó el menor. El mayor sencillamente abandono la casa, corriendo por el santuario para poner la mayor distancia entre él y su precioso hermano menor.

- BASTA! - gritaba, sosteniéndose la cabeza. - No quiero lastimar a Kanon, no quiero hacer nada malo.

_'Sí quiero, odio a ese monigote que usa mi rostro, si no fuera por él podría ser libre, podría ir a donde yo quisiera. Si no fuera por él, mamá y papá estarían vivos y yo no tendría que vivir en este asqueroso lugar,'_ respondía su cerebro, haciendolo llorar.

- No! Kanon no tiene la culpa, estaba enfermo!! - sollozó, cubriéndose los oídos. - Déjame! Deja de decir cosas tan horrendas!! No quiero oirte!!

La voz en su cabeza parecía querer responder, pero súbitamente perdió todo poder y desapareció, carcomida por la luz dorada que se filtraba en su interior. Saga abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al notar una manito pequeña sosteniendo la suya. Un niño estaba arrodillado a su lado, sus enormes ojos observándolo lleno de preocupación.

- Se encuentra bien, señor? - preguntó. No podía tener más de ocho años, era tan pequeño, tan delgado. Sus ropas rasgadas y piel sucia le dieron a entender a Saga que se trataba de otro estudiante del Santuario, alguien como él. Sin embargo, ese pequeño era totalmente distinto a sí mismo, el cosmos de ese niño emanaba tranquilidad y dulzura, y sanaban algo en el interior del aspirante a santo de géminis que nisiquiera sabía estaba roto.

Una vocecita suave resonó en su interior.

_'Toma mi paz, que yo tomaré tu dolor,_' le decía. _'Deja que yo calme el caes en tu corazón.'_

Saga se desmoronó ante ese pequeño y lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en su precioso cabello y dejando salir finalmente su amargura.

- Quédate conmigo,- le suplicó entre sollozos. - Por favor no te vayas.

El pequeño asintió, abrazando a Saga con ternura y dejándolo llorar a su antojo. Se volvería una rutina para ambos encontrarse así, lejos de los ojos recelosos del Santuario. El pequeño se sentaría en el regazo de Saga y ambos hablarían por horas, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Las voces terribles en la mente de Saga se habían calladoy su corazón se sentía tan tranquilo y seguro, que finalmente estuvo listo de ir por la armadura de géminis.

Pero como todo en este mundo que se relacionaba con Saga, algo debía salir mal. Apenas venía de vuelta con su armadura, orgulloso, feliz, listo para celebrar con su hermano menor y posiblemente finalmente presentarle a su pequeño tesoro, cuando notó la conmoción en las doce casas. El maestro Shion y el gran Dohko estaban en uno de los templos junto a los caballeros de plata, las luces encendidas.

Saga sintió terror al notar en cuál templo se encontraban, así que apresuró su marcha y corrió a su encuentro, temiendo lo peor.

- Nadie pudo preveer que esto ocurriría, - suspiró Dohko con tristeza, enviándo a los caballeros de plata a patrullar el perímetro. Saga lo observó confuso.

- Qué ocurrió? - preguntó.

- No lo tenemos muy claro, - respondió Shion. - Alguien entró en el Santuario, alguien poderoso, buscando a Atena. Sohma se interpuso en el camino, hubo una batalla.

Saga volteó al interior del templo, buscando con la mirada.

Su pequeño estaba de rodillas junto al cadaver destrozado de Sohma, acariciando su rostro anciano.

- Maestro, levántate por favor, - suplicaba. - Despierta maestro, no puedo seguir el camino del cosmos sin tí.

Saga sintió como su corazón se partía en dos, su pequeño estaba llorando, estaba sufriéndo. Su pequeño tenía una mano rota en cabestrillo y sus precioso rostro estaba vendado. El dicípulo del maestro Shion estaba a su lado, urgiéndolo a volver con él.

El pequeño lo vió acercarse, pero su rostro estaba muerto, sus ojos se habían apagado. Saga estiró una mano, tocando la suya.

Esta vez, no había paz en el cosmos de su precioso tesoro. Ese hermoso y resplandeciente corazón se había cerrado para siempre.

- Pequeño... - susurró adolorido, tratando de recomfortar a su adorado. El niño lo miró a los ojos, sin expresión.

- Debo entrenar, - dijo seriamente. - Debo volver a mi país natal y entrenar mi mente y mi cuerpo. Debo ganar mi armadura y servir a mi diosa tal como mi maestro hubiese querido.

El pequeño se alejó caminando, siendo asistido por el pequeño Mu.

Saga sintió como su propio corazón se comprimía.

'Todo esto es culpa de Atena,' susurró la voz que Saga ya creía muerta. 'Esa mocosa debe protegernos y no salvó al viejo, ella mató el corazón de mi precioso tesoro. Ella debe pagar.'

Esta vez, Saga nisiquiera se molestó en ignorar la voz. La voz tenía razón. Atena debía morir antes de que otro loco tratase de hacerlo y acabase matándolos a todos. Matándo a su pequeño. No permitiría que nadie lastimase a su niño denuevo.

Acabar con el gran maestro Shion fue fácil. Más aún tomar su lugar. Nadie le había visto el rostro al gran patriarca en años, y ninguno se preguntó por su supuesto cambio de actitud. Para ese entonces Mu ya estaba lejos, en el Tibet, y Kanon seguro en Cabo Sunión. Ahí nadie podría lastimarlo, nadie podría hacerle daño como le habían hecho a su querido tesoro.

El maldito Aioros se había llevado a Atena, pero a Saga poco le importó. Acabaría con ella algún día y sería la venganza perfecta por quitarle ese pequeño lugar tranquilo, esa ínfima felicidad que los dioses le habían dado. Llamó a todos los caballeros de oro al Santuario, rezando que su pequeño no hubiese logrado la armadura.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, ahora adulto, con ese mismo semblante serio y frío, arrodillado junto a los demás frente a él. Obsesionado con mantener su promesa a su maestro muerto. Añorando con toda el alma ser el caballero dorado perfecto.

Saga suspiró cuando éste se ofreció para ir a matar a Atena. Sabía que podía hacerlo, era poderoso, pero si se daban cuenta que la mocosa que debían destruir era la verdadera diosa, su precioso tesoro entendería su engaño y lo odiaría, y él no podía permitirlo.

- No, - le dijo con firmeza. - Tú irás a tu templo y esperarás a los intrusos. Tu poder es necesario para proteger las doce casas.

Su pequeño había asentido, confundido, pero Saga decidió que tenía que ignorarlo por ahora. Era su deber como dios crear la guerra perfecta, destruir la corrupción en el mundo humano y recrear un paraíso digno de él y de su niño. Todos entenderían cuando hubiese acabado. Cuando fuese el rey de todos ellos.

Su pequeño entendería, y ese hermoso y pacífico corazón se abriría para él una vez más.

Su ínfima cordura se quebró cuando lo sintió morir en su casa, cuando sintió su cosmos desaparecer en la nada, quemado junto a uno de esos odiosos caballeros de bronce. Se dejó caer sobre su trono, y comenzó a reir histéricamente, lágrimas manchando su máscara.

El mundo se había condenado a sí mismo, entonces. Porque ahora, sin su dulce niño, no dejaría nada en pie. Todos tendrían que pagar por haberle arrebatado a su precioso pequeño.

Atena sufriría todas las penas del infierno por haber matado a su tesoro.

Horas pasaron, tenía todo listo. El mundo se sumiría en un caos total y él disfrutaría cada momento. Todos conocerían su dolor.

Entonces ese precioso cosmos dorado volvió al mundo, resplandeciendo.

Las voces en su cabeza guardaron silencio.

Su mente se volvió clara y tranquila justo cuando el caballero de Pegaso entró a su habitación, e inmediatamente supo que debía actuar rápido. No sabía cuanto tiempo tendría antes que la locura comenzara una vez más. Mentalmente se guardó el nombre de aquel que había traido a su amor de vuelta, le agradecería de alguna forma semejante favor.

Atena había sido salvada, los caballeros de bronce luchaban contra él. Y entonces sus ojos dementes se cruzaron con los de su niño, que venía con la diosa. Esos ojos hermosos llenos de tristeza. Ese cosmos tranquilo y tierno.

Sus manos actuaron sin siquiera el darse cuenta, tomando el báculo de Atena.

Ah, la tranquilidad de la muerte, la calma en su interior que sólo saberse moribundo podía traer. Su niño lo miraba horrorizado, temeroso, pero él sabía que entendería al final. Era la única forma de protegerlo, de proteger ese mundo que amaba.

Quiso pedirle que liberase a Kanon de su prisión, quiso pedirle a Atena que compartiese su poder con él, con su hermano, pero no pudo articular palabra, entre los caballeros sintió el cosmos piadoso de su tío Hades que lo llevaba devuelta a la oscuridad. Y sonrió.

***********

- No puedo! - gritó encolerizado. - No me hagas esto, tio!

Hades observó a su sobrino con el rostro lleno de compasión, sus manos, ahora pequeñas, tan pequeñas, acariciando su rostro.

- Lo siento, sobrino, pero tú naciste como santo de Atena igual que yo, y como tal debes regresar, debes tomar tu posición como mi espectro. Ojalá no tuviese que ser así.

- Tío, por favor, - suplicó él. Ciertamente había escogido vivir su vida tras su derrota como un humano, pero eso no significaba que podía vivir como santo de su tío, volver a la vida. - Sabes que no puedo volver, me volvería loco. La muerte me da paz, no quiero volver.

Su tío lo miró a los ojos.

- Él estará ahí, sobrino. Me temo que yo tambien tengo un deber que cumplir, y como dios de la muerte es mi deber. Por favor, querido Ares, no te escogí para volver para hacerte sufrir, sino porque sé que jamás me perdonarías si hago que alguien más luche con tu pequeño y le quite su vida.

Los ojos de Saga se encendieron de ira.

- No puedes! No puedes matarlo a él!! No puedes lastimarlo!! No te lo permitiré! - gritó aterrado. No, su tesoro no podía morir, no podía sufrir el infierno!

- Si no vas tú, alguien más lo hará, sobrino. Pero es su destino morir ahora.

Saga se mordió los labios, aterrado. Podía ir él y matar a su pequeño sin producirle dolor, o podía dejar que los otros lo hicieran y lo torturaran. Podía guiar su alma a los campos eliseos, podía salvarlo.

- Iré.

Enfrentarse a él había sido casi tan doloroso como atacar a su querido Kanon, era confusa, la claridad con la que entendía las cosas. Verlo tan grande, tan maduro, parado frente a él con el rostro lleno de determinación había sido una daga en su pecho. Su cosmos ardía hostil ante él y sus compañeros, dispuesto a atacar.

_'Déjame ir contigo,' _decían sus ojos. '_Dame la muerte que llevo esperando todos estos años. Te dejé solo una vez, no quiero abandonarte de nuevo.'_

Lo había matado con sus propias manos, llorando de amargura y desesperación de saber que era lo único que podía hacer por él. Su precioso tesoro era demasiado importante, y él jamás había sido capas de negarle nada. Nisiquiera una muerte digna.

La lucha siguió, y él por primera vez decidió devolverle el favor a su hermana y seguir su vida como su santo, ayudarla desde la sombras, sabiendo que sólo ella y su tío hades lo conocían como dios.

Él ya había tenido su oportunidad y había perdido, ahora sólo le quedaba su vida humana para disfrutar, incluso en el inframundo.

Al final su tío había sido encerrado, y el santo de Andrómeda, con gran pesar le había hecho una oferta al derrotado dios.

- Seremos uno, - le había dicho. - Para que pueda disfrutar del sol y el aire y el mar. Pero ya no habrán más guerras, no habrán mas muertos, entendió?

Hades había sonreído, comprendiendo que el dulce muchacho había podido sentir su añoranza por una vida humana, por reencontrarse con su amado hermano Poseidón.

Había aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces.

El nuevo semi-dios había ofrecido a los santos volver a la vida en la nueva era de paz. Un regalo que muchos deseaban.

Todos menos Saga, claro está.

- A mi no me necesitan, obvio,- dijo fingiendo una risa burlona. - Kanon puede tomar mi lugar.

- Hermano! - reclamó Kanon, molesto. - No es lo mismo si tú no estás.

Andrómeda se había cruzado de brazos, con esa sonrisa madura que siempre usaba su tío en el rostro.

- Lo lamento, caballero de Géminis, - le había dicho en tono burlón. - O todos o ninguno. No puedo hacer el trabajo a medias.

Saga quería golpearlo, destruirlo, sabía que su tío estaba jugando con él, estaba forzándolo. No quería volver a la vida, no quería sufrir más esa demencia. Quería quedarse en el infierno, quería ese silencio solitario.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su niño, suspiró.

- De acuerdo.

************

Un año de vuelta a la vida había pasado rápido. Kanon venía todos los fines de semana a verlo, pero su lugar ahora estaba bajo el mar, junto al dios Poseidón. Saga entendía, se sentía tranquilo de saber que su hermano menor estaba a salvo.

Algunos caballeros de oro estaban entrenando a sus sucesores, sólo por si las moscas. Y Atena había recibido la noticia que su hermano Apolo pronto vendría por ella. El mundo parecía perfecto, menos para él.

Sus resposabilidades lo tenían abrumado. Shion lo estaba preparando para ser el nuevo patriarca, y entre sus estudios y su entrenamiento como caballero, apenas tenía tiempo para dormir. Su niño había abandonado el santuario en cuanto todos habían revivido. Tenía mucho que pensar, había dicho, mucho que entender.

Saga no había tenido corazón para retenerlo.

Ese día en particular todos estaban preparando un gran banquete, Saga no había querido prestar atención. Las voces susurraban barbaridades, los otros lo observaban de cerca. Kanon le había pedido que le ayudase a cortarse las uñas de los pies, una niniedad, una petición escondida de mimos de hermano mayor.

Saga había pensado por un momento que podía cortarle los dedos y así nunca tendría problemas con sus uñas.

Se había alejado a la playa antes de cumplir semejante fantasía.

Y ahí es donde estaba ahora, sentado en la playa, mordiendose las uñas hasta hacer sangrar a sus dedos, aterrado de sí mismo, cuando la luz dorada que tanto había añorado lo envolvió por completo y una mano, ahora marcada de batallas, se había posado en su hombro.

- Así que aquí estás, - susurró la voz con la que soñaba cada noche, y los ojos que lo llenaban de paz lo observaban con ternura, divertidos. - Lamento no haber venido antes, querido señor Ares, pero tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar, que aceptar.

- Has vuelto, - susurró él, tomando a su pequeño, no tan pequeño ya, en sus brazos y respirando el aroma de flores de su piel. - Me has llamado por mi nombre.

- Me tomó demasiado tiempo recordarte, querido dios, - explicó avergonzado. - Me encerré en el dolor que tenía mi corazón y descuidé la promesa que te había hecho. Lo siento mucho.

Saga lo calló con un beso, finalmente disfrutando de ese hermoso corazón que calmaba su caos y lo llenaba de paz.

- No te vayas de nuevo, Siddhartha, nunca me dejes de nuevo.

El otro hombre asintió, sonrojado.

- Lo prometo, - susurró, acariciando el cabello de Saga con los dedos. - Esta vez no te dejaré solo, Mi Ares, mi Saga.

Saga nunca entendió sino hasta ese momento lo erótico y lo sensual, pero oir sus nombres de los labios de su amado encendía su pasión como nadie más podía.

- Mi Siddhartha, mi Shaka, - susurró entre besos.

No hubieron palabras necesarias después de eso. Ambos habían encontrado su paz.


End file.
